Ahora me toca a mi traicionarte
by Azulejos
Summary: YAOI. LEMON. Pues Ryoma ha hecho algo que no debia y Syusuke no se quedara con esa. Le dejara bien en claro que realemnte le importa y cual es al cuestion. Syusuke*Ryoma Thrill Pair.


Años han pasado sin verte, sin sentirte de la manera que a mi me gustaria

Años han pasado sin verte, sin sentirte de la manera que a mi me gustaría. Suspiro y me preparo para la sorpresa que te llevara al verme allí. En estados Unidos. Sonrió con esa sonrisa característica que siempre tengo "grapada:" a la cara como dices tu. Pero me haces feliz. ¿Qué más podría pedir?

Esperando que no te sorprendas para mal con mi llegada a tu casa. Comienzo a subir las escaleras de la entrada del lujoso edificio que esta en la gran manzana. Eres un buen deportista que gana muchos partidos para vivir de esa manera. Me siento orgulloso de ti.

Entro al gran salón, y lo miro detenidamente, pero sin abrir mucho mis ojos, aun sensibles de aquella pequeñísima cirugía de hace unos años. Decorado de rojo y negro parecía algo como un bar. De lujo, mas que una recepción que era.

Me acerco al elevador y presiono el botón que lo traería hasta aquí abajo. Al llegar entro en el. Sonrió ampliamente al notar un pequeño letrerito al lado del botón que anuncia "Ryoma Echizen Ático" Mi pequeño, ya no lo es tanto. Dejaste de ser tan chiquillo cuando te fuiste del Seishun Gakuen.

Me miro en el metalizado del ascensor, me siento un poco inseguro sobre si te gustaría verme o no. Escrutino mi aspecto una y otra vez. Polo azul zafiro, regalado por ti en mi ultimo cumpleaños, jeans, correa y zapatos negros. Mi cabello bien arreglado. Si, te gustaría verme. Me di ánimos. Al fin luego de un camino del cual no me di cuenta que había hecho, llego hasta la puerta de tu Ático. Tomo aire y presiono el timbre que anuncia mi llegada.

Te veo abrir la puerta para luego quedarte mirándome con mucha sorpresa, te miro sonriente.

"Ryoma"-Comienzo, pero hago silencio al instante, hay alguien allí, llamándote. ¿Un amante? No. Me niego a pensar en aquella opción siquiera. Eres mi Ryoma. Y no estarás con otro que no sea yo. Me sorprendo aun más al ver quien esta allí…sin camisa.

No puedo contenerme y abro los ojos lentamente.-"Momoshiro"-Saludo al hombre sin camisa detrás de ti. Quien me sonríe.

-Fuji-Chan! –Dice momoshiro sonriente, para luego mirar a Ryoma-¿No le invitas a pasar Ryoma?-escucho que le pregunta.

-H-Hai-Dices mirándome un momento para bajar la mirada más tarde un poco sonrosado. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Sientes vergüenza de que te encuentre en algo como esto.

Paso al famoso ático que hasta unos minutos estaba deseoso de llegar. Lo miro con frialdad y continúo a la sala. Pero el ver a momoshiro allí, me hace rabiar hasta lo imposible, invadiendo tu espacio. Tu tiempo. Siento celos de que el este de esa manera, tan cómoda, en aquel ático…como si fuera una costumbre. Tengo ganas de sangre. Sangre de momoshiro.

Veo con satisfacción como el chico recoge sus cosas, te da un ligerísimo beso en la mejilla y sale sin despedirse de mí. Bufo internamente. ¿Qué había hecho ahora? ¿Querer matarlo con la mirada? Eso no es nada para lo que puedo hacer con las manos.

Conservo la calma, y te miro con intensidad, rabiosa, casi colérica. Siento miedo de perderte, pero eres mío. Tan contradictorio como eso. Te amo. ¿Me amas Ryoma? Al fin me decido a hablarte.

"Ryoma"-Comienzo-"¿Por qué estaba el aquí?"-Pregunto mirándote con fijeza e intensidad no calculada en mí, sin sonrisa alguna. Solo vacío. Te veo temblar por el tono y lo disfruto internamente.

Me acerco a ti tanto como puedo, llevándote a la pared más cercana, tu actitud entre sonrojo e impotencia me alegra. No respondes mi pregunta, lo que me hace deducir ciertas cosas. ¿Realmente me querías? Si no, pues simplemente te utilizaría una vez más. Se que con un solo roce mío, querrás mas, a pesar de ir contra tus principios.

Mi mano se acerca a tu mejilla tocándola levemente, y llegando un sonrojo mas fuerte a ti, me rió bajito. Y acerco mi boca a la tuya. Te beso con, tranquilidad desesperante, si era la ultima vez…seria la mejor. Solo para que te acordases de mí. Correspondes mi beso y me pasas las manos por el cuello abres un poco la boca y me dejas espacio para besarte mas a fondo. Explorarte, y atormentarte como estaba siendo yo atormentado.

Me pasas tus manos por mi cabellos mientras sigo besándote, mis manos están en tu cuerpo fino, mas bien en la tu cintura. ¿Alguna vez te dije que tu cuerpo siempre fue como el de una chiquilla frágil? A pesar de su magnifica fuerza para el tenis no era nada comparado con el mío o el de Tezuka.

Mi boca se separa de la tuya y se dirige a tu cuello, sabe a uva. ¿Qué has estado haciendo antes, Ryoma? ¿Qué has hecho para que este tan dolido hasta llegar al punto de hacerte daño?

Me dirijo a tus pezones y les pongo la atención debida a cada uno de ellos, ganándome tus gemidos, bajos e incitantes. Sigo la ruta establecida hasta legar a los botones de tu pantalón jeans gastado. Te lo quito con delicadeza arremetedora y vuelvo a besarte, siento tu erección cerca de mi cuerpo, me gusta sentirla. Me gusta sentirte Ryoma, pero me has traicionado. Odio las traiciones.

Entonces me alejo de ti y te recuesto en el sillón negro, que era bastante largo. Te haré mío nuevamente y por ultima vez allí, Ryoma-Kun. Me siento excitado, pero también me siento muy traicionado. No te perdonare.

Me quito la ropa con cuidado y me pongo el condón en mi miembro. Con parsimonia me recuesto justo encima de ti, que me miras con los ojos abiertos, lleno de deseo. Pero no me amas, ni siquiera a momoshiro le amas. ¿Quién seria el gran personaje que ha de ganar tu corazón Ryoma-Kun?

Te beso nuevamente intentando alejar los pensamientos que me agobian y me molestan, por que no te dejan amarme. No me dejan que te Ame en paz. Me levanto un segundo tomado el lubricante que había visto cuando entre en una pequeña mesita, y regreso a ti, besándote con hambre y mucho deseo.

Bajo mis manos hasta tocar tus "Bolas" y las rozo suavemente. Gimes con más fuerza que antes y sonrío de lado.

Para mas tarde pasar una de mis manos por tu largo y erecto pene. Haciendo el rito de "Arriba abajo", te escucho gemir con fuerza…casi llegas. Pero no. No te dejare llegar al orgasmo tan ansiado. Te dejo al borde del abismo, y jadeas. Pongo con cuidado el lubricante en tu trasero, en su parte más recóndita, y para luego mirarte fijamente, sabias que sentías la presión de estar al borde del abismo, al borde de todo, pero no. Chiquillo, no te irías sin mi.

"Entrare"-Te advertí, para luego entrar delicadamente mi pene en tu orificio, muy lentamente, lo hacia te escuchaba gemir, aun mas lentamente continué entrándolo, alargaría el proceso de dolor, agridulce que da. El placer, y el dolor vienen en un mismo plato, hoy los conocerás los dos así como lo he hecho yo.

Luego de estar dentro de ti, tu debajo de mi, hago los movimientos rítmicos, atrás, adelante, atrás, adelante, mi mano aun roza tus genitales, gimes mas fuerte, mas fuerte, te siento estar casi llegando. Gimes más fuerte. Entonces siento yo mi propia precipitación por tus gemidos de chiquillo. Atrás, Adelante, mas rápido, mas rápido. Siento la cimbre cerca, muy cerca, mientras mi mano al fin te llevaba al orgasmo querido, si que los espasmos acabaran puesto que el siguiente orgasmo que estaba por llegar era el que estaba causando mi pene en tu cuerpo de chiquillo inocente, pero que podría saber mas que cada uno de nosotros.

-Ah!-jadeo bajo mientras me llegaba a correr dentro de ti, te doy un ultimo y lento beso. Me despedía. No volvería allí nuevamente. No volvería ni siquiera a frecuentar a momoshiro.

Respiras con dificultas, igual que yo. Sonrosado y desnudo, pareces alguien que estaba satisfecho con su pareja en el sexo. Sonrió. Te miro Seria mente y sin más, salgo de ti y me alejo.

"¿Qué haces Fuji-Sempai?"-te escucho preguntar. Aun tirado en el sofá, pero antes de contestarte mi teléfono suena, miro la pantalla y sonrió.

Tomo la llamada, y hablo unos momentos. Para luego mirarte.-"Echizen-san"-comienzo mirándote con mis ojos zafiros en los tuyos-"Se que hay entre Momo-Chan y tu"-Aclaro-"Por lo mismo sentía que debía de decirte que, me voy a Alemania con Kunimitsu-kun"-Te contesto.

Te siento pararte rápidamente y venir hacia a mi, abrazarme por la espalda igual de desnudo como hace unos minutos. –"No"-Te digo-"No me amas, me voy con alguien que si lo hace, que si me ama"

Sé que tu orgullo te impide hablar, te impide decirme lo que en realidad sientes, pero no soy nadie para aclararlo por ti. Me iría a Alemania. Con Tezuka. El me importa. Mucho. Casi lo quiero tanto como a ti.

Me suelto de tu agarre y me visto con tranquilidad, veo que lagrimas surcan tu rostro. No me importa. Al terminar de cambiarme me acerco y te doy un ligero beso en la frente. –"Olvídame"-te susurro. –"Por que yo te olvidare, Ryoma-Kun"-Asegure e inmediatamente Salí de allí, con mucho gusto de lo que había hecho. Te había dejado. No volverías a engañarme. No. No lo aceptaría. Me iría donde realmente me quería y donde sabía que me serian leal, a quien le tenía un profundo amor, bien comparado con el tuyo. Tal vez, le tenia un poco mas de amor a el. Sonrió al pensar en Tezuka. Esta esperándome en Alemania. Allá iré, descubriré cosas que nunca había imaginado y que nunca había pensado hacer con Tezuka. Sonrió, estaba satisfecho, de hacerte sufrir solo un poco de lo que me hiciste a mi. Doy honor a mi personalidad.


End file.
